


How Ned Was...You Know (What Richard could not tell Ned)

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [24]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was I conceived that night?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Richard had told his 13 year-old son Ned a long story of how he and his mother Anne got together and shared their first kiss. But he spared some details.</p><p>This is how their son Ned was...you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ned Was...You Know (What Richard could not tell Ned)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



"I'm home."

There she was, standing before him.

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers; and she kissed him back.

The two held on to each other as if the world was falling apart.

Yes, after so many years they finally came to terms of their love for each other.

They met at an elevator when she was only thirteen and he was sixteen. Their love story began at that moment although it turned out more like a Ross-Rachel drama than boy-meets-the-girl. But they were together now, and that was the most important part.

The pulled away and their fingers interlaced.

Hand in hand, they walked back to their apartment.

And straight to the bedroom.

He laid her down as they continued to kiss. It was hot and romantic until Richard slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Wait!" Anne stopped him before he could go any further.

"What is it?" Richard asked, backed off a bit.

Anne sat up and looked away. "I...I..."

Richard was concerned and waited for her to finish.

"I...I am a man..."

"What?" Richard jumped off the bed.

"No!" Anne laughed nervously. "It was a joke...a bad one apparently. The truth is...I am a..."

She whispered the last word.

"What?"

"A virgin," Anne said quietly, blushing. "I have promised myself to save my v-card to my future husband...and I don't know if I can turn back on my promise."

Richard almost died. "You mean...You promised your v-card to...him? And you cannot break that promise forever and ever?"

 _Him_ meant Lancaster who was now dead.

Which meant Anne must stay a virgin for the rest of her life.

"No!" Anne shook her head. "I mean I am saving my v-card for marriage."

Wow, that was rare especially in the 21st century.

Anne looked at Richard and Richard looked at her.

He stood up and opened his arms. "Come here."

Anne went to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"If you like to wait, that's fine. I'm not going to force anything on you."

Anne rested her head against his chest.

"But you know that I love you," he added.

"I know and I love you too."

They pressed their heads together.

So they were not going to hit a homerun that night; but they were going to stay together - that's for sure.

***

Richard woke up in the next morning and hearing some sounds from the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Anne standing before the stove trying to make scrambled eggs and bacon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

This was their first morning together as a couple.

"Izzy asked me to go out with her today," Anne said as she was making the plates while Richard was nuzzling her neck. "You got plans?"

"Nope," Richard kissed her ear. "You are staying with me today."

"Richard..."

"Anne..."

He lifted up and had her sat on the counter. She threw her arms around him and the two began to kiss. The kiss lasted until the toasts popped up from the toaster.

"Richard, Isabel asked me to go shopping with her," Anne murmured. "It's for the wedding. I have to go with her. I am her maid of honor."

George and Isabel were engaged years ago but then broke up. They got back together after seeing Anne's ex-fiancé Edward Lancaster fell onto his death after failing to fly over the bridge on a motorcycle. George's mother Cecily told George over and over again not to repeat Lancaster's mistake. As result, George simply placed the engagement ring on Isabel's left hand and said, "Let's get married."

And Isabel said, "Okay."

So they were now back together and ready to get hitched.

"Fine," Richard kissed her on the temple. "Just don't forget to come back."

***

But Anne did not come home that night.

Instead, she stayed over at Isabel's because George worked late and Isabel was having "some issues" that Anne couldn't tell Richard.

The two sisters had their sleepover and did some catching up with each other. Isabel knew Anne was back from England and heard that she was in poor shape down the grape vine from George's mother Cecily. She had thought of paying Anne a visit but decided against it. It was a pleasant surprise that Anne called her earlier this morning, telling her that she and Richard are together now and she's fine. Isabel in response asked Anne to come out with her and stay over because she wanted to know all the details.

"Anne, I'm happy for you that you and Richard are together now," Isabel said. "But what are you planning to do from now on?"

"I'm staying with Richard."

"No, I'm talking about career-wise," Isabel said. "Do you know where to go from here? I know that Richard makes good money but I also know you. You are not a typical housewife who likes to depend on a man, like _our mother_."

Isabel's words were not unreasonable. Richard had his job and it was well-paid. But Anne would certainly want a career of her own.

She had quit her job from The Rivers Cafe where she had worked for a short period of time but learned a lot of things. With her new confidence, Anne felt she was ready to go back to school and earn a degree which would land her a real job.

The next morning, while going through her purse, she fished out a business card - it was the business card of Veronica's mentor who was an attorney.

 _My mentor needs a legal assistant_ , Veronica had said to her _. You can start there._

Now she saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

***

She called the law firm and to her surprise, the interview was set immediately. Turned out Veronica's mentor had two daughters who were fans of her novels _So Ricky_ and Veronica had said a lot of good things about her. She kept it from Richard, because she was afraid that it'd be spoiled if she told anyone.

Dressed in her best business attire, Anne went to the law firm for her interview. Around her neck she wore a stylish light scarf.

It was located in a tall business building that was in the middle of construction.

Taking a deep breath, she silently told herself that everything will turn out okay. Stepping into the elevator, she breathed in and out as if she was in labor. She was so focused that she didn't even realize the elevator stopped.

"Anne?"

Only then Anne realized that Richard was in the elevator with her.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"I have an interview," Anne told him, a little reluctantly. "Legal assistant to a business attorney."

"That's great!" Richard was happy to hear that. "Best of luck and I'm sure you are going to get it."

Anne looked at him as if she was waiting for his reply.

"Oh I'm here to check on the construction," Richard told her. "I am one of the designers of this building."

At the end of his voice, the elevator suddenly stopped and the light went out.

"Richard," Anne was scared and reached out for him.

He turned on his phone as a source of light and grabbed Anne by the hand. "It's all right. I think the power is out."

"Do you know which floor we are on?" Anne asked a bit frightened.

"I don't know but tenth I think."

Anne held on to him tighter. She shrieked when the elevator shook.

"Shh," Richard comforted her though he was just as scared as she was.

Anne felt her legs like rubber. She was about to fall down because she was so agitated. Richard sensed it so he sat down with her and held her against him.

"You saw the movie _Die Hard_ right?" Anne whispered.

"Yeah but I'm no Bruce Willis," Richard replied. "I guess you are no Charlie's Angel either?"

The elevator shook again. Anne buried her face into his neck.

"Does anyone know we are here?" She asked. "Can you find the emergency button?"

"The power is out," Richard said. "There's nothing we can do."

"What are our chances of survival if we were to fall?" Anne asked.

"My best guess, zero."

It was a harsh but honest answer.

"Your phone," Anne asked.

Richard turned on his phone. Under the light, Anne used her light scarf to tie their wrists together.

"If we were to fall, I want to fall with you," Anne whispered. "We'd be together...and the people who find us will know that we are a couple by this..."

"Anne," Richard asked gently.

"Yes?"

"Will you be marry me?"

His phone was out and they were back in the darkness. He couldn't see her reaction but heard nothing from her.

"Anne?"

"Yes," Anne said gently but then in a much louder voice. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Richard York!"

She tried to kiss him on the lips but kissed him on the nose instead.

"I don't have a ring," he said.

"I don't care. We don't need one. We have our hearts and we have this," Anne said, referring to their wrists.

The elevator shook again and both stopped talking.

They only wanted to cherish their moment together.

And five seconds later...

...the light turned back on.

The elevator was working again.

It safely went down to the ground floor.

Anne and Richard were relieved.

They walked out with their wrists binding together.

"Are you okay?" The construction lead asked.

"We are fine," Anne replied.

Her interview was off since the building construction and elevator got serious technical problem. But Anne could've cared less.

***

They went home.

Undressed each other.

And made love.

She was shy about being naked before him at first but his kisses and caresses made her forget it. It did hurt since it was her first time but it didn't bother her much.

The two lied in bed with their body intertwined.

The thought on saving virginity for marriage was out of window.

All she knew that she was Richard's and Richard was hers.

***

_Two weeks later..._

Anne was wiping the kitchen counter when her phone rang.

"Ms. Neville?"

"Yes?"

"It's Rachel from Johnson & Grant Law Firm, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm good. I got good news for you we like to offer you the position as legal assistant. Congratulations and welcome aboard!"

"Oh thank you-"

Before she could say anything else, a strange sickness came to her without a warning.

"We like you to come in for your drug screening and fill out some paperwork."

"Sure."

"Thank you and have a great day."

She hung up and vomited into the toilet.

It was an odd combination of receiving the good news and being plagued with sickness in the stomach. Anne wondered if she ate something bad.

She could only guess that everyone has a bad stomach day now and then.

Only she did not know what was really going on in her _belly_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked my fic "When I First Kissed Your Mother" and this is a sequel. I have thought of making it a multiple chapter fic ending with Ned's birth...maybe I can do that.
> 
> Comments please.


End file.
